When I Saw You
by sun young
Summary: "I look at you more than you notice! i love you even if you don't love me back, and i don't really know why i'm still hoping for your love. Maybe one day you will realize it, i'll wait for that day to come." Nielwink /Danhoon / Daniel x Jihoon / wanna one


.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa _Produce 101 Season 2_ kini telah berakhir. Sebanyak sebelas anggota Wanna One - _boygroup_ baru yang dibentuk dari para pemenang ajang _show_ \- akan memulai debutnya dibawah naungan _agency_ YMC _entertainment_ yang sayangnya hanya akan bersifat temporer kurang lebih selama 1 tahun 5 bulan. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut wanna one akan disibukkan dengan masa promosi lagu dan juga berbagai kegiatan yang sudah diatur oleh _agency_ , seperti _variety show_ , dan program lainnya.

Park Jihoon, si pemilik mata indah, salah satu anggota Wanna One yang menempati urutan kedua pada acara tersebut ternyata adalah seorang mantan artis cilik yang aktif dibidang seni peran. Baginya, ini semua terasa seperti sebuah mimpi, sangat tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan menjadi salah satu anggota Wanna One dan dicintai oleh banyak orang.

selama acara _Produce 101_ berlangsung, Jihoon selalu mencuri pandang pada sosok menawan yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tidak mengerti apa yang ia tengah rasakan saat itu, semua terjadi dan datang begitu saja, perasaan yang selalu ia tepis dan abaikan tetapi selalu terbayang di setiap lelapnya. Saat menyadari itu semua, Jihoon merasa dirinya sudah gila, seorang pria menyukai sesama pria! Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun olehnya jika akan menjadi seperti ini hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui perasaan yang dimilikinya sekarang.  
Kang Daniel, ia adalah sosok tersebut, seorang pria tampan berdada bidang dan berbahu lebar dengan wajah rupawan, menempati urutan pertama pada _Produce 101 season 2,_ hebat bukan? Tidak ada wanita yang tidak terpikat olehnya, bahkan tidak banyak juga pria imut yang jatuh oleh segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Jihoon sangat menyukai senyuman yang dimiliki oleh daniel, terlebih jika itu untukknya, terasa hangat hingga menjalar menyentuh hati.

Hari semakin hari, waktu kian berlalu, tak terasa kini Wanna One sudah melewati delapan bulan sejak debut pertama mereka. Jihoon selalu menikmati segala _moment_ kebersamaan dengan para anggota lainnya, rasa kekeluargaanpun semakin kuat dan erat diantara mereka. Saat ini wanna one tengah disibukkan dengan mini album kedua dan segala kegiatan promosi yang sangat melelahkan. Setelah semua kegiatan usai, Wanna one akan segera kembali ke dorm untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah lelah karena jadwal yang sangat padat. Sesampainya di dorm kebanyak dari anggota wanna one lebih memilih tidur ketimbang melakukan kegiatan apapun, tapi tidak untuk Daniel dan Jihoon, mereka selalu akan menyempatkan diri untuk bermain _game_ bersama, dilain sisi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar dirinya bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Daniel, tidak akan pernah ia melawatkan kesempatan emas ini, selelah apapun dirinya, jihoon tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan Daniel untuk menemaninya bermain _game_.

"Kau mau menemaniku bermain malam ini, Jihoonie?"

Jika sudah bermain _game_ , rasa lelah dan waktupun mereka lupakan hingga tak terasa malampun sudah semakin larut, sampai-sampai Jisung -salah satu member wanna one yang selalu di sebut _eomma_ oleh Daniel- mengomel agar mereka segera berhenti bermain dan segara tidur. Tidak menanggapi peringatan dan omelan Jisung, Daniel dan jihoon selalu pura-pura bergegas tidur dan setelah Jisung menghilang dari penglihatan mereka, kedua maniac game inipun akan secara diam-diam untuk bermain kembali.

Setiap moment yang ia lakukan bersama Daniel, sekecil apapun itu, Jihoon selalu simpan dalam ingatannya. Perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Daniel berbeda dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Woojin dan juga Guanlin sedekat apapun mereka. Saat Daniel menatapnya, menyentuhnya dengan sengaja ataupun tidak, memeluknya, seperti tanpa peringatan suhu tubuhnya akan naik dengan sendirinya, Jihoon tidak ingin Daniel melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah, ini sangat memalukan baginya, setiap Daniel akan memulai suatu percakapan dengan melakukan sebuah _eye contact_ , dengan refleks Jihoon akan selalu tertunduk malu dan hanya sesekali menatap Daniel, tapi Daniel tidak pernah menyadari semua hal ini, yang dipikirnya mungkin Jihoon memang seperti ini juga terhadap anggota lain selain dirinya.

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Jihoon merasa sedih , yaitu ketika Daniel mulai memberikan perhatian lebih kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi, Daniel berhak melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dan tidak ada batasan untuk itu! Terapnya yang selalu berkecamuk didalam hati. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kepada Daniel tentang perasaan apa yang ia miliki saat ini, sungguh sesak, bahkan sulit untuk dihentikan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui ini semua bahkan Woojin dan Guanlin sekalipun, Jihoon menyimpannya rapat-rapat, ia tidak ingin suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, terlebih jika Daniel mengetahuinya dan buruknya menjauhinya.

 _"I look at you more than you notice! i love you even if you don't love me back, and i don't really know why i'm still hoping for your love. Maybe one day you will realize it, i'll wait for that day to come."_


End file.
